Wrecked Dreams
by Moises781
Summary: She was gone, forever.


**Author: Hello! i'm here with a new short story i felt like doing, the concept is pretty simple and it's been done before although in very diferent ways, this is my personal aproach and i really hope you like it because, Vanellope is my favorite character, the though of this actually happening to her and being the true ending of the movie gives me shivers.**

 **no more rambling, onto the story**

"Ralph brother we have to leave!"

Silence

Silence was the only thing that came to greet the fixer

"She was brave Wrecker, braver than any of my soldiers"

Nothing, again.

silence, it was a beautifull thing wasn't it? Quiet, peace, the feeling of being in your own world and having nothing to worry about.

Things he would never feel again

Vanellope was dead

she had saved Ralph when he was about to fell into the mentos, but she had run out of energy in the end, her last glitch slipped, it had barely been enough to throw him to safety

the moment would be stuck in his mind forever..

(flashback)

this is it, he was going to die, he had made out his mind and was ready for it, he would make the most important change in his life and prove everyone wrong-

and get slammed by a kart with the speed of light, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he was

he knew the pilot

"Kid!"

said kid grinned, her pearly white teeth glowing as she saluted him "Don't worry! i have it under control!" she had it under control

they rocketed around the mentos, Vanellope glitched as fast as she could, her petite frame flickered uncertainly in between

"Ack- Ralph!" the little girl squealed as her eyes filled with worry "big guy, you have to make it alright, get your butt up there!" she wasn't going to give up, not yet, her teeth clenched as she teleported even faster, Ralph didn't know what was happening

"Vanellope w-what do you mean!" his words came out raspy for he didn't dare to distract her, not on a situation like this..

she was determined, and her cheeky smile was stil on her face, but it was soon replaced by a grim one

she knew time was almost up

"Take care, Stinkbrain, i wont forget ya.."

she was about to slip along with the kart, she pushed herself way beyond her body's limitations, a final glitch, loud as thunder, acompanied with the sounds of Ralph slamming on safe grounds was all she needed to hear

she was falling along with the kart and a tear rolled down her cheeks, Ralph pushed himself upwards but it was too late

"What was that, t tthat splash- NO! NO! NO KID!" the giant wrecker's footseps echoded as he prepared himself for a giant jump towards the falling kart, but he was so desesperate he tripped, his hand shot in the air in a childish attempt to get Vanellope back, to avoid her falling to continue.

to avoid his best friend's death

 **"VANELLOPE! NO, KID, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GLITCH!- PLEASE KID I BEG YOU, KIID!"**

his pitch rose because of his anguish but no matter how much he screamed.

it was no use, she was already boiling in lava.

(end of flashback)

done, the end, game over, his best friend was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

They had to leave.

even though turbo had died, the game didn't reset, nothing had changed, absolutely nothing.

she had died after fifteen years of fighting for her dreams, all the excitement, her snark, her hyperactive behavior, her ability to never give up.

 **Gone**

It had all been erased and swallowed in the boiling lava, splashes of fire muffling the screams that didn't even come out, and he had been forced to watch it.

The games were about to open, the games, that was all he heard, games games games…

"Please go away.." finally the silence had been broken, the wrecker had finally spoken and it was with no small amount of anguish that his right fist smashed the ground

Over and over and over

 **SMASH!**

Vanellope would have called him a diaper baby, told him to move on, to stop getting his underpants on a twist!

But then, Vanellope was no more, she didn't exist, did she ever exist?

A bitter laugh escaped his throat, not to them obviously, the ones responsible for her torment were talking to themselves like nothing had happened...

 **SMASH!**

 **SMASH!**

 **SMASH!**

all of a sudden, his energy gave out on him, he was breathing heavily, his arms felt like jelly and his legs weren't any better, the other's wanted to cry too..

But they would never understand how he felt.

It wasn't long before the three started to walk away, not a word was said by any of them as they made their way back, there was nothing to say.

When they arrieved, the nicelander's murmurs and frightened screams opened their arms to welcome them.

"Felix! What happened? We were so worried about you!" mary squealed as she gave him a hug, one that he reluntanctly returned

felix, it was always felix, that's what would normally be on his mind on a normal day

today wasn't a normal day

major gene was holding a martini in his hand, glaring at the bad guy and raising an eyebrow at the armored girl, he took a sip of the martini and gave it back to mary before he crossed his arms, malice radiating from him as he was clear he didn't notice or care about the Wrecker's aparent lack of words.

"hmph! so you finally got the guy who almost got our game our of order back!" the bark carried nothing but bitterness, several of the nicelanders nodded in agreement while others muttered nervously to themselves "now Ralph.. what do you have to say for yourse-

he never saw it coming, one moment he was standing the next he was slapped aside and tossed like a ragdoll, but the bad guy wasn't the one responsable for the violent display

"Listen here junkpile!" Sergeant Tamora Jean Callhoun walked towards his fallen frame and picked him up by the shirt, glaring angrily onto his eyes "a kid died today, a child with more balls than you could ever dream to have!" "more than all of you cowards!" almost everyone's eyes in the room popped as she ignored his gasps for breath, threw her arm backwards and then forward knocking him againts a nearby wall, unmoving

"I don't attack citizens but you're not.." she sneered at the nicelander's face and spat on Gene's unmoving form "you're just scum"

felix sluttered sheepishly, the poor repairman was sweating bullets. "w-was that really necessary ma'am?"

"can it fixer!" she growled and rubbed her face in disgust "the runt deserves far worse, i've been too lenient" she heard footsteps and violently turned around for the source, sighing in slight sorrow as she found it.

that source was Ralph, the wrecker was already on his way to his dump, he positioned himself on it and laid his frame on the mud, eyes closing and fists clenched as hiccups threatened to make their way out, he couldn't get Vanellope's face of his mind and that only made him roar

 **BOOM!**

his steal-like fist impacted the ground with an insane amount of anger and sorrow, the gesture were enough to have the nicelanders scrambling, Gene's uncounscious form carried by mary as they made they way to their apartments, never sparing him a glance

Only Felix and Tamora remained around the mud, staring at him in pity, though another smash of his right fist to the ground made his point clear.

He wanted to be left alone, they obliged, although they didn't want to.

Vanellope was gone, and with her, his desire to live.

When he was finaly alone, he took the medal from his overalls and stared at it, quietness reigning supreme as a lone tear escaped from his eye, followed by another, and another.

And another, and another... and it was suddenly raining, and it wasn't long before the sky started crying, apparently even the weather was unable to cope..

he gripped it tightly, making a final promise to himself, one he swore he would never break.

"i'll never forget you, kid..."

 **Author: There, done! good? bad? tell me what you think, pretty please.**


End file.
